


Good Night, Good Morning

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Roleplay, They have sex acting as their Nocturnality play characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “Good job.” Tasuku speaks, voice it’s normal depth and volume. A true pro through and through. “You’re holding the bite longer and longer each time though, is there any reason?”“It’s their goodbye kiss.” Looking to the mirror he surveys their reflections, thinking back to the emotions he’d put into the scene. “This is a romance in all but text is it not? I feel the bite should contain the same tragic love as a parting kiss between lovers.”Tasuku nods slowly as he stands, the interpretation apparently able to mesh with his own but there’s still a slightly uncertain look upon his features.“I could explain it better with my lips.”
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	Good Night, Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Set after they stay the night at Azuma’s apartment but before the first performance. Spoilers for the end of Nocturnality the play.

“I’m saying that I’ll be your companion.” There’s desperation in his voice, mirrored strongly on his face as he pours his heart into the lines. Falling to his knees in front of him, Azuma swears he can see tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll become anything, even a vampire.”

“...Thank you, Kota. Just by hearing that from you, I-” A tragic love overflows as he speaks. One that Reo has only just learned the strength of and is now having to comprehend what it will mean to go on without it.

A sad smile graces his features as he steps forwards and bends down too. Tilting Tasuku’s head to the side he takes care in the motion, lingering with each touch as if to savour the contact with him before he opens his mouth.

“Reo...?” Quiet, questioning but dashed with a tiny bit of hope the name leaves his lips. “You’re biti-”

Closing his mouth on Tasuku’s neck he can taste the sweat that’s built up as they’ve drilled this scene over and over. Each time he’s let the bite linger longer, making it more intimate and more telling of the relationship that has been building between the two characters. Like the kiss at the end of a romance, in Reo and Kota’s own way this is their kiss. Intentional or not the story between them does play out like a love story and now that Azuma is able to face his lead role head on, he has absolutely no qualms about leaning into that.

Feeling Tasuku’s body slump in his arms he pulls his mouth away, staring at the saliva remaining on Tasuku’s neck before moving his eyes to his face. Smiling fondly down at him he lets Reo’s feelings spill from his entire being.

“Goodnight.” Acting out of an adlibbed movement rather than a scripted action he lets a finger draw over where the bite mark would be. “And sweet dreams.”

“Re…o…”

Unable to take his eyes off of Tasuku’s face he holds the pose. In the script he was initially supposed to carry him to bed but short of rigging him up with a harness and fly wires the feat is impossible. Slowly he moves, carefully arranging Tasuku’s limbs comfortably before standing. Blinking slowly he feels the ghost of a sob shiver through him as he gazes down upon him. Despite the threat to cry himself he manages a bitter sweet smile.

“Goodbye…”

All of the sadness of one in love but being able to have the one he longs for pours from him as he turns to face what would be their audience. After giving a longing stare into the mirror, the reflection showing him Reo and Kota, he closes his eyes as though holding back tears and turns his head sharply as if to shake off the instinct before moving to walk from the stage.

It takes a moment for the emotions of the scene to clear and for Azuma to fall back into his own head again. They’re falling more and more in sync now and the private rehearsals they’re fitting in feel as though it’s simply Reo and Kota in the room, Azuma and Tasuku having been left at the door as they slip into their roles and let their lines and motions flow from them naturally. Watching Tasuku right himself from his position on the floor he smiles fondly. Maybe a little bit of Reo is rubbing off on him but there’s been a pull towards him lately that has nothing to do with their roles. He knows Tasuku’s care for him was simply that of an acting addict concerned for his co-lead but it had been kind of nice, having someone chase him down like he had.

“Good job.” Tasuku speaks, voice it’s normal depth and volume. A true pro through and through. “You’re holding the bite longer and longer each time though, is there any reason?”

Analysis right off the bat, as expected of a theatre nerd like him. Giving a small giggle Azuma crosses back to the middle of the room.

“It’s their goodbye kiss.” Looking to the mirror he surveys their reflections, thinking back to the emotions he’d put into the scene. “This is a romance in all but text is it not? I feel the bite should contain the same tragic love as a parting kiss between lovers.”

Tasuku nods slowly as he stands, the interpretation apparently able to mesh with his own but there’s still a slightly uncertain look upon his features.

“I see…” Azuma knows he wants to reach for his script and scribble down these notes in the margin but they’ve been off script for a while now and both of Tasuku’s sit stacked atop one another in the corner of the room.

“I could explain it better with my lips.” A playful smile dances over his lips, this is a slightly selfish request as much as it is something he believes will help explain the feelings he’s putting into the bite. “Would you give me the pleasure of kissing you, Tasuku? If I wouldn’t be stepping on any one’s toes by doing so.”

Tasuku has had partners before, Azuma knows as much but for all his own flirting and for all of whatever it is that’s going on between himself and Tsumugi, Azuma’s never seen him enthusiastically express interest in something like this. It is admittedly also a little cheeky and self-serving on his part, he fully intends to kiss him with the same emotion he imagines Reo would Kota in that moment but he can’t deny that it would help to satisfy a craving of his own.

“You wouldn’t be.” Looking from Azuma to the floor he goes to move into Kota’s position during the scene. Ah right, the blocking for the action of the scene. Well given this is more about explaining an action’s emotion than it is changing how they’re moving, there’s no need. “If it’ll help me understand Reo’s motivations it’s not a big deal.”

“No need to get on your knees for me,” He comments, amused, “Just yet anyway.”

Closing the distance between them he lets Reo’s feelings wash over him again and as he looks up into Tasuku’s eyes, he sees Kota. If only he’d been born a human, if only he was allowed to have this romance that he’s grown to crave and could live out his years with him in the sunlight. Reaching up to Tasuku’s cheek he lets the moment linger, as if scared to start the kiss because he knows it will be their last. Slowly his eyes flutter shut as he leans in, meeting Tasuku’s lips softly.

At first the kiss remains tender, loving and chaste. It tells of the two of them being unable to fully understand the depth of their feelings until this moment but simultaneously realising that as soon as they push it deeper they’re going to truly know what it is they have to lose. Moving from Tasuku’s cheek he fists his hands in the front of his shirt as he deepens the kiss, conveying all the desperation and longing for him. He can feel the same back from Tasuku, strong arms wrap around his waist and pull their bodies flush together.

Breathes joining as one the kiss gets more frantic, turning slightly heated in a way that Azuma know if they continue wouldn’t simply end here. Would Reo crave for this side of love too? After so many years in solitude he’d want to experience it in every way he could. Letting himself have one last, deep and longing taste of Tasuku’s lips and mouth he pulls back, an adoring but bitter sweet smile on his features as they both gaze into each other’s eyes. In the silence of the practice room all he can hear are their breaths and the moment has exactly the intimacy he was trying to portray with his bite.

Reluctantly he steps back out of Tasuku’s hold, turning his head slowly to face away from him. His body still loathes to put the distance between them but he knows he must, it’s for Kota’s own good. He should never have let himself grow fond of this human.

“Goodbye… Kota.” He can’t bring himself to look back as he starts to walk away, knowing that if he does, he’ll fall right back into his arms and pick up from where he left off.

As he walks there’s silence and he has no doubt Tasuku is keeping up his character in the adlibbed take of the scene. Standing there, hand likely outstretched as he sadly watches him take his leave from his life. Kota is human though, foolish and just before Azuma makes it to where the wings would be there are footsteps fast behind him, a hand grasping his own.

“Reo, don’t-” His words sound heartbroken and distraught as he tugs him around to face him again. “Don’t leave me, let me come with you. Turn me if you have to, I don’t care, just- just don’t walk out of my life. Don’t leave me alone.”

Alone. Kota too would be experiencing a form of solitude after his departure, wouldn’t he. Even if he didn’t realise it before, now that he’s experienced living together with and sharing his life with someone, the absence of that and the loneliness he’ll suffer. 

“I can’t…” Ripping his hand from Tasuku’s he stares right back at him. “Don’t do this, you’re only making it worse for yourself.”

Even as he speaks he knows where this is going, their eyes stare into one another’s in almost a challenge to move. He knows if Tasuku, no, Kota makes the first move he’ll be pulled back into that kiss but he can’t himself, Reo won’t move. Reo knows he has to leave, but as long as he’s gone by morning, he can selfishly let himself have another couple of hours with him.

“One last time, let me have you properly, give me a memory to cherish when my apartment feels cold and alone.” A hand snakes around his waist and pulls their bodies tight against one another’s again.

Azuma doesn’t answer with words. He’s not too sure just how far Tasuku is willing to take this as an adlib but from the way things are going, he’s starting to suspect they’re not about to end this with simply a kiss. Tilting his chin up he lets his lips be captured again. This time Tasuku doesn’t hold back in deepening the kiss immediately. There’s more desperation behind it and an undeniable sexual tension that had been missing from the first. Hands reach up into Tasuku’s short hair as though to pull them together tighter still.

Everything about their actions is saying don’t go, don’t leave me. Even pulling back for air feels like too much distance, as soon as Azuma’s lips have left Tasuku’s he finds himself pressed up against the mirror, Tasuku’s lips on his again and a thigh between his legs. He no longer has any doubts that fuelled by Kota’s passion, Tasuku could take this all the way. Answering as Reo he sneaks his hands between them, fingers pulling down the zipper of Tasuku’s hoodie and sliding it from his shoulders. Carefully exploring the newly revealed skin of his arms he enjoys ever inch of hard muscle, not simply because Reo would be committing his body in its entirety to memory but because as Azuma himself, he can’t resist the temptation. Giving a moan of approval, his hands slide under fabric, nails scratching across the warm skin of his back. The action seems to spur on Tasuku, his hands moving to Azuma’s hips, pulling him into his thigh, ensuring that the length of his now stiffening cock is pressed against the muscle hiding beneath the fabric of his tracksuit pants.

“Reo-” Exhaled against his lips as Azuma pulls back from the kiss Tasuku still doesn’t break character. It’s impressive, as much as Azuma does wish that he could be sure Tasuku would so willingly get into this state with him without the excuse of their characters. He wonders if he should be the one to do it, to step back and say _yes you’ve understood it now, let’s do one more run through_ but he can’t bring himself to. In a way this might just hurt him more, teasing himself with something he wants but can’t truly have, though isn’t that how it would be for Reo too?

“We might be seen here Kota.” With the lights on full and no curtains anyone walking through the darkness outside would be able to see if they were to glance their way. They’ve been as shameless as two teenagers, or rather, two men about to lose one another from their lives forever making their final memory of one another.

“You’re right,” Azuma’s not sure if Tasuku has only just registered how exposed they are here or not, perhaps he was really too caught up in the action to realise. “Let’s step away from the window.”

Stepping away from the window involves leaving the practice room entirely. Tasuku’s battered and well scribbled on scripts coming with them as Azuma leads the way to his room. It feels strange, like walking into the wings only to walk back on stage after there’s been a set change, there may be a lull in the action but the excitement of the performance is still there, emotionally and physically. Both of them had needed to adjust how they were sitting in their pants before exiting the room, it may be late but that doesn’t completely eliminate the chance of running into someone. This is their chance to stop this, for Tasuku to admit that he got carried away and call it off, instead he follows in a silent hurry, his breathing sounding so deafening on such a still night.

As soon as Azuma’s door is closed, he finds himself straddling his muscular thighs on a couch. If circumstances were different he’s have taken him to a hotel but for tonight this will do. For Reo and Kota it will definitely do.

“Reo-” Tasuku’s fingers slide under the hem of Azuma’s shirt, inching it up his skin.

He’s fully back in character, eyes looking at Azuma as though he’s memorising every detail of his face as his fingers continue to push his shirt up his chest. If Azuma had a choice, he’d rather be sleeping with Tasuku knowing it’s himself he’s seeing but he’s not about to turn him down when he can feel the hard length of his cock against his ass like this. Another time maybe he’ll have him in his bed with no excuses or characters between them, just the two men that are Azuma and Tasuku, not these characters who have stolen their reflections. For now he lifts his arms, letting his shirt be pulled over his head and considers how Reo would act in the moment.

“Have you ever done this before?” He’s asked and the disparity between his own vast experience and what a vampire who has lived alone for centuries is almost laughable.

“What do you think?” At least he’s made no secret of the fact he personally has done far more than just warm beds platonically.

As his shirt falls beside them Tasuku’s lips are on his neck in an amusing reversal in what had inspired this whole thing. His hands map out Azuma’s chest and back and tilting back his head Azuma lets his lips have full reign of his skin. It must be seen as submissive and trusting for a vampire to bare his neck so freely like this, Reo trusts him fully though, this man who made his way into his heart.

It is difficult not to take a more assertive approach and just let Tasuku set the pace as Kota might. For all that Tsuzuru had given Franz a line that could imply he believes Reo finds shelter by sleeping with humans, it doesn’t quite fit into his solitude. Franz perhaps lives like that, but Reo wouldn’t have much experience in this. He’d let Kota take control and go along with his experience instead.

Hands moving from his chest they fall on his hips, pulling them tighter against him and making it even more obvious to Azuma just how hard he is. It does wonders for his own arousal, heat flaring through him at the feeling of his cock so eager against his ass. Gasping quietly he tilts his vision down between them, his own erection tents the front of his pants obviously now. He’d love to drop to his knees and show Tasuku exactly how skilled he is with his mouth but as Reo, he can’t do that.

“I need you Reo.” Flicking his eyes back up to Tasuku’s face he takes in the desperation of his expression. “I want to make this last but I need you.”

Bending down he locks lips with Tasuku again, conveying his own need and letting the kiss linger before slowly moving off his lap. In a non-descript box in a drawer sit a variety of toys and supplies and as loathe as he is to leave Tasuku’s lap, they’re never getting anywhere without him fetching a condom and lube. There’s so much in here that he would love to use to make Tasuku fall apart and moan his name but grabbing only what’s necessary he wastes no time in returning to the couch and setting down the condom and half used bottle beside them.

His hands push off Tasuku’s shirt and Tasuku’s hands tug on his waistband before he can climb can on top of him. While there’s no way Kota would have the physique Tasuku does he can’t help but run a hand over his abs, enjoying the definition of his muscle and how the tighten with every needy breath Tasuku takes. Shirt joining his own he moves his hands to his waistband, letting Tasuku raise his own hips so he can pull his pants and boxers off as his own reach the floor.

It’s so much more intimate to be straddling him naked, every bit of their arousal clear as he presses his cock forwards against hard muscle. There’s not much to be said anymore, both of them seem to agree that bared like this Reo and Kota wouldn’t need to talk, they’d simply enjoy every moment, ensuring to engrave them on their memories. The sound of the lube being opened joins their shaking gasps and quiet groans, two slick fingers soon pressing against his entrance. Not moving it’s like a silent asking of permission to enter and granting that, Azuma sinks down on them, moaning slightly at their thickness.

He’s sure Tasuku can probably figure out that he’s got more than enough experience in all forms of sex to be able to take his cock without this but he’s doing this for Reo, not for Azuma. Kota would slowly start to fuck him with his fingers as Tasuku is now, curling them gently, trying to find where it is that will make Reo cry out and having trying to replicate the feeling on his own long after they’re parted. Will that be he himself after this, fillinf the void of what he truly wants with strangers once more and knowing that Tasuku would only sleep with him to better understand a character? He pushes those thoughts out of his head, it feels too good as Tasuku’s fingers finally rub over his prostate to dwell on. Cock spilling precum against Tasuku’s abs he shivers slightly from pleasure as the motion is repeated again and again. Eyes are fixated on his face as he moans, as though Reo is the only thing in Kota’s world.

A second hand reaches up to his hair, tugging on his hair tie and seeing it fall free over his shoulders. He can already feel the strands stick to the gathering sweat on his back as rocks his hips back against Tasuku’s fingers. Unable to keep himself from touching him back he trails a hand over the hard muscle of Tasuku’s chest, down his abs and through the dark hair surrounding his cock to close a hand around his cock. Tasuku’s eyes flutter closed deliciously as he starts to move his hand, slowly in time with the fingers inside of him. Despite how much his own desires and arousal are in play he can feel the love and adoration between their character still from the way Tasuku touches him and looks back at him. His own desires just make it a little too easy to return those adoring looks.

Fingers slide out of him and he feels so empty but he doesn’t need to look to know what they’re reaching for. Every exchange between them is said via body language and sounds of pleasure. Letting his hand fall from Tasuku’s cock he sits back on his thighs, eyes settling on it’s impressive girth and length as he opens the condom wrapper. More Azuma than Reo a tongue slips out from between his lips, wetting them in anticipation. It has been a little while since he bottomed and Tasuku’s fingers warming him up and relaxing him may have been a little more helpful than he’d imagined.

Hot against him the slick head of Tasuku’s cock feels so much larger than it had in his hand as he moves his hips into place above it. His impressive size is no obstacle though, with a breathy moan he starts to sink down on him, thighs shaking slightly from how overwhelmingly stretched he feels as he slowly seats himself on his cock. He’s taken men his size before and he’s taken toys larger, it’s no impossible feat but it does take the air out of his lungs to adjust to just how large he is inside him and how deep he reaches. Giving Tasuku a small smile to know he’s okay, it’s immediately followed by a quiet gasp as he reaches the base.

A hand reaches to his own, squeezing it comfortingly, the other brushes his fringe from his eyes before continuing through his hair. It’s relaxing and soothing and while Azuma would love to move and start riding him he lets Reo and Kota have that moment, staring into each other’s eyes as his hair is brushed over his shoulders and fingers separate it from his sweat damn back.

Leaning forwards he lets their foreheads meet, Tasuku’s breath tickling his lips before he captures them. The kiss is unhurried and tender as he starts to slowly roll his hips, enjoying the quiet groan Tasuku pours into his mouth at the sudden movement. Even as he fully adjusts to just how large Tasuku is inside him he doesn’t pick up the pace. The mood doesn’t call for it, only for him to rock his hips in a way that sees sounds continuing between their kisses and flashes of pleasure as Tasuku’s cock pushes over his prostate and his own rubs against his abs with every sensual movement.

Continuing like that he can feel every bit that Tasuku hasn’t broken character at all. Reo and Kota’s last night together, this moment they’d be sharing spent pouring every bit of themselves into one another. Kissing more insistently he thinks about the desperation of wanting to stay but knowing he can’t and the strong desire to not let go. He feels that reflected in his movements as well. Speeding up he fucks himself on Tasuku’s cock more insistently, his fingers scratching again at short hair as he communicates via his body.

The hand in his own hair drops from the lengths and Tasuku’s fingers detangle from his. Settling on his hips they help him keep up the new pace, hips snapping up into this movements as he gets the memo. It’s the desperation of _don’t go, stay, I’ll do anything_ that comes across as he thrusts up into him, meeting his own movements with more and more force each time. Like that Azuma begins to feel his pleasure build past the steady constant it had been with his slower movements. Ecstasy gets closer and closer but while Azuma wants to feel it, he knows Reo would be conflicted, knowing that reaching the height of his pleasure would also bring him so much closer to having to leave.

Tasuku also seems close, his kisses get even deeper and his grip tightens, not enough to bruise but enough for Azuma can tell he doesn’t want to let go. Between their faces he feels wetness and while he knows they’re both covered in a sheen of sweat, he has his suspicions that it’s not that at all. While Tasuku is pounding up into him as though he’s on the verge of spilling, Kota is crying.

Azuma can relate, he knows how Reo would be feeling and how Kota must too but it doesn’t change the flow of pleasure through his body. The dissonance between how good his cock feels inside him and the tragic feelings of this being their goodbye put a really weird spin on the mood and as he feels the cock inside him throb and Tasuku pull him down tight onto it, it’s more of a sob than a moan that leaves his lips.

Close himself as soon as Tasuku’s grip eases enough for him to move again he slips from the kiss, pulling back to take in Tasuku’s face as he seeks out that last little bit of pleasure. No matter the enamoured but distraught expression of Tasuku’s face he can’t deny the physical pleasure of the moment. A hand wraps around his cock as Tasuku reaches to help him reach his climax and that’s all it takes. His body shudders and his eyes close tight as his orgasm hits him, the strange mood takes away from the intensity but there’s no denying the pleasure as Tasuku’s hand works him through it and warmth splatters both their chests as he releases.

There’s a moment after he opens his eyes again where he meets Tasuku’s and knows the sad smile on his lips is a reflection of the one on his own. Kota will wake up alone and Reo will live out his eternity having experienced love and passion only to have to leave him right after. A bittersweet ending to their tale, one that he’s glad he’s not replicating himself, while he can relate to Reo’s solitude and lonely way of living he now has a place he belongs that he doesn’t have to leave. Tasuku will continue to live two doors down and Azuma doesn’t have to step back into that lonely world. As much as he’s a reflection of his character in some ways, he’s shattered that mirror.

Slumping forwards he lets his face rest in Tasuku’s shoulder. Fingers move again to brush through the length of his hair tenderly but he can tell that the scene has ended. Tasuku has broken character and so has he. Giggling quietly with the relief of being able to be himself again he slowly works his thighs to lift himself off of Tasuku’s cock.

“I got a bit carried away.” Tasuku speaks up first. “Sorry.”

Pulling back from his shoulder Azuma surveys his face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He reassures, bringing a hand to cup Tasuku’s cheek. “Although I would have preferred our first time together was as us.”

He’s letting the offer of another time hang between them, hoping Tasuku takes him up on it. Azuma has been a one night stand and mere fling for many, it’s nothing new to him to part his legs or get between someone else’s once and never again. This should feel normal, he got to have the most involved roleplay sex he’s had in his life with an incredibly hot man and rather than feel a little sad about the experience he should be pleased he got to have it. He can’t help the undercurrent of sadness though. With Tasuku there’s a desire for more than simply that. He may not be the best conversationalist and his first love will always be theatre but Tasuku is Tasuku, he’s kind and surprisingly gentle despite his large stature, he’s a bit awkward and can come across as hard to get through to but beneath all of that is a caring heart and a good man. The type of man so unlike anyone Azuma’s even entertained the idea of being with before but the type that at this stage in life, he knows he needs.

“I guess with theatre nerds this is how it is hm?” He continues talking, Tasuku seemingly unable to think up the words to fill the silence between them. “Do you often end up inside your co-leads?”

The question is a little bit cruel, it’s hypocritical of him to want Tasuku to say no given who he is himself and as it spills from his lips it sounds far meaner than intended.

“No, never.” He admits and his fingers in Azuma’s hair pause their playing with the ends, “This kind of thing is, it’s not something I’d just do.”

Tasuku doesn’t need to say anything more than that, it’s all Azuma needs to understand that perhaps he hasn’t been alone in harbouring these feelings.

“Some time after closing night, let me take you to dinner.” It’s still nothing definite, nothing concrete but the fact Tasuku even admitted it is a chance. “Let me have you as you. Then perhaps we can do this again with how you’d want it and with how I’d love to treat you.”

Tasuku holds still for a moment before he nods and grunts his agreement and Azuma lets his head fall back into Tasuku’s shoulder. The fingers in his hair start to brush through it again and perhaps it would be a waste to cut it with the prospect of many more afters like this in their future. The prospect of it not even being during afters, Tasuku playing with his hair briefly before getting out of bed for a morning run, running his fingers through it as they cuddle at night, silent shows of affection that mean so much more than words can convey at times.

“If I’m being honest, I needed something like that.” Perhaps not in character sex for a play that’s about to open but certainly the skinship of being with another. He feels like he can be more raw with Tasuku, something between them is a little different than what it is he feels with the others and despite the way it had happened, he feels like this has opened up something else between them. A new level of communication that could one day blossom into something stable between them, something he’s never actually had before. “But more than that, I needed this.”

Again there’s silence, Tasuku’s fingers playing with his hair the only movement between them.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it was expected of me to write something more azuma cries into tasukus chest and then wants to bang because he's sad but instead I wrote roleplay sex because I have a massive KotaReo agenda. Thank you to 5h1take for proof reading this for me.
> 
> Good luck to everyone ranking, lets get this vamp!


End file.
